1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoconductive compound and a method of producing the same, and more particularly, to an optoconductive compound having high optoconductive efficiency without inclusion of scarce indium (In) or environmentally-unfriendly cadmium (Cd) therein and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon has relatively higher illumination efficiencies than other optoconductive materials that can be used in solar cells, but deteriorates when exposed to sunlight for a long period of time. Therefore, CIS(CuInSe2) and CIGS(CuInGaSe) are being developed to replace silicon for use in a solar cell.
CIS and CIGS both are types of direct-transition semiconducting compounds, and have optical absorption coefficients as high as 1×105 cm−1 and high electro-optical stability. However, when CIS and CIGS are formed in a thin layer, their compositions should be precisely adjusted using, for example, an expensive effusion cell. So, it is difficult to obtain a large-area thin layer of CIS or CIGS. In addition, those compounds require indium (In) which is scarce.
Meanwhile, highly-sensitive CdTe compound has relatively high illumination efficiency, but contains cadmium (Cd) which is an environmentally unfriendly heavy metal. Due to these problems, development of a novel optoconductive material is required.
That is, there is a need to develop an optoconductive compound having excellent optoconductive properties without inclusion of indium or cadmium.